staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 Sierpnia 2012
TVP 1 HD 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 06:05 Finanse dla ludzi odc. 2 Procent składany; magazyn 06:15 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 3/7 - Babciu! Ratunku!; serial przygodowy TVP 06:45 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 4/7 - Grzybobranie; serial przygodowy TVP 07:20 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 5/7 - Królowa autostopu; serial przygodowy TVP 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Cypisek, syn rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak Rumcajs przepędził generała z lasu, odc. 10 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1972) 08:20 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 24 Kraina ptaków; język angielski dla dzieci 08:25 Świat Małej Księżniczki, seria II - Ja chcę się huśtać!, odc. 16 (I want a swing!); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 08:40 Domisie - Druga Sójka; program dla dzieci 09:10 Bajki z mchu i paproci - Wiosenna uczta, odc. 27 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1968) 09:20 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów - odc. 28, (seria II odc. 6) (Weapons Factory); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2009) 09:45 To Timmy! - Kula śniegowa Timmiego, odc. 49 (Timmy’s Snowball); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 09:55 Psi psycholog - odc. 24; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 10:30 Klan - odc. 2302 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 11:00 Pokój 107 - odc. 6/13 - Egzamin; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:30 Apetyt na miłość - odc. 5/13; serial TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:30 Apetyt na EURO - pę; magazyn 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Echo - Niezapomniana Słonica (Echo - the Unforgettable Elephant) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 13:50 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 10/18 - Serce nie sługa - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:20 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 8 Daniel Olbrychski; cykl reportaży 15:45 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 2/18 - Hotel Excelsior - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Ranczo - odc. 34 - Odsiecz - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:25 Bulionerzy - odc. 28/75 - Chleb powszedni 18:50 Piłka nożna - Danone Nations Cup - kronika 18:55 Wieczorynka - Tabaluga - Strumień czasu, odc. 23 (The flow of the time) kraj prod.Niemcy (1997) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:03 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową, cz. 2 - Za bronią - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970) 21:45 Sensacyjne lato w Jedynce - Glina - odc. 25/25 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 22:35 Wakacyjny seans filmowy - W dół kolorowym wzgórzem - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2004) 00:40 Musisz żyć kraj prod.Polska (1999) 02:15 Notacje - Jerzy Jarocki. W oczach innych; cykl dokumentalny 02:30 Zagadkowa Jedynka 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:25 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 67; serial komediowy TVP 06:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 76 - Nie wszystko złoto, co się świeci; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:30 TELEZAKUPY 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 17 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8:45, 9:35, 10:20 Panorama: 9:30 Pogoda: 8.40, 10:15 10:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 46 "Nie ma czasu do stracenia" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:25 Lokatorzy - odc. 188 (228) Głupi, głupszy, najgłupszy...; serial 12:00 Familiada - odc. 1962; teleturniej 12:30 Święci do lamusa; reportaż 12:55 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 80 Statek miłości; serial TVP 13:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 764 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Emigracja (52); widowisko rozrywkowe 15:05 M jak miłość - odc. 915; serial TVP 16:00 Panorama Kraj 16:15 Pogoda 16:25 Świat bez tajemnic - Afryka Południowa wczoraj i dziś - odc. 2 (South Africa revealed - ep. 2); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 3/70; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:45 Reporter Polski; magazyn 19:10 Herkules - odc. 14 Król złodziei (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. The King of Thieves); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 20:10 Brzuchomówca (Dummy); komedia kraj prod.USA (2002) 21:55 Instynkt - odc. 11 "Dobrodziej" - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 22:50 Świat bez fikcji - Zejść na ziemię; film dokumentalny 23:45 I ja tam będę (I'll be there); komedia kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2003) 01:40 Kolumbowie - odc. 5/5 - Śmierć po raz drugi; serial TVP 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Łódź 05:55 Info Poranek 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek 06:10 Pogoda Info 06:15 Info Poranek 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:41 Pogoda Info 06:45 Info Poranek 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:10 Pogoda Info 07:13 Info Poranek 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:41 Pogoda Info 07:45 Info Poranek 07:53 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda Info 08:20 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:40 Pogoda Info 08:42 Info Poranek 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:06 Pogoda Info 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Info Poranek 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:41 Pogoda Info 09:45 Info Poranek 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda Info 10:21 Info Poranek 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek 10:41 Pogoda Info 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Pogoda Info 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda Info 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:22 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:50 Pogoda Info 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:25 Pogoda Info 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM 16:57 Pogoda Info 17:00 TV LATO - Opole 17:13 Homo Creator - Pakuła - Krzemińska 17:29 Rody fabrykanckie - Kindermannowie 17:58 Open Hair Festival 18:15 Łódzki kapitał ludzki 18:30 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia - JM 18:50 Sport 18:58 Pogoda 19:01 Świadkowie nieznanych historii; program publicystyczny 19:45 TV LATO - Opole 20:00 Infoexpress 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Pogoda Info 21:06 Raport z Polski 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:42 Pogoda Info 21:47 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia wieczorne 22:06 Pogoda 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Serwis Info Wieczór 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:08 Pogoda Info 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór 23:30 Co się stało z naszym zjazdem?; film dokumentalny 00:28 Powstanie warszawskie; cykl dokumentalny 00:45 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:30 Raport z Polski 01:50 Serwis Info Wieczór 01:55 Info Dziennik 02:34 Pogoda Info 02:45 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 03:30 Prawdę mówiąc - Mirosław Hermaszewski - odc. 16; magazyn 04:00 Co się stało z naszym zjazdem?; film dokumentalny 05:10 Polska według Kreta - odc. 42; magazyn 05:35 Raport z Polski Polsat HD 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.30 Przygody Animków (11) - serial animowany 08.00 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (20) - serial animowany 08.30 Show Misia Yogi (15) - serial animowany 08.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (284) - serial komediowy 09.45 Czarodziejki (15) - serial fantasy 10.45 90210 2 (41) - serial obyczajowy 11.45 V.I.P. (15) - serial sensacyjny 12.45 Dom nie do poznania 3 (52) - reality show 13.45 Ostry dyżur 15 (125) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Malanowski i partnerzy (419, 420) - serial fab.-dok. 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.45 Dlaczego ja? (294) - serial fab.-dok. 17.45 Trudne sprawy (176) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (163) - serial komediowy 20.05 Megahit: Tylko jeden - thriller SF, USA 2001 21.55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (17, 18) - serial kryminalny 23.55 Journeyman - podróżnik w czasie (12) - serial fantasy 01.00 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Zza kamery... (52) - magazyn filmowy 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN HD 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 08.55 Kuchenne rewolucje 2 (4) - program rozrywkowy 09.55 Na Wspólnej (1596) - serial obyczajowy 11.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (589) - serial fab.-dok. 12.15 Ostry dyżur 7 (17) - serial obyczajowy 13.15 Agenci NCIS 7 (21) - serial sensacyjny 14.15 Ukryta prawda (60) - serial paradokumentalny 15.15 Detektywi (851) - serial fab.-dok. 15.50 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (869) - serial fab.-dok. 16.30 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.25 Ukryta prawda (61) - serial paradokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi (861) - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (858) - serial fab.-dok. 20.50 Prawo Agaty (13, 14) - serial obyczajowy 22.50 Kuba Wojewódzki (24) - talk-show 23.50 Człowiek - cel 2 (3) - serial sensacyjny 00.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.05 Arkana magii (665) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03.20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 22*/22; serial TVP 07:00 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn 07:25 Plecak pełen przygód - odc. 3/13 (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Finlandia, Niemcy (1993) 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8:45, 9:35, 10:20 Panorama: 9:30 Pogoda: 8.40, 10:15 10:55 Pogoda.pl 11:05 Polonia 24 11:35 Pogoda.pl 11:40 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 16/34; serial TVP 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 632 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 8/13* - Odwrót - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 13:45 M jak miłość - odc. 901; serial TVP 14:40 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 29 Lanzarote "Wyspa wulkanów" (107); magazyn kulinarny 15:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 500* Urodziny Dionizego 15:50 XVI Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów Ciechocinek 2012 - Graj piękny Cyganie... (3); widowisko 16:50 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 16/34; serial TVP 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Batumi (50) 17:30 Teleexpress 17:55 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 22*/22; serial TVP 18:55 Zielonym do góry; magazyn ekologiczny 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 632 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:45 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio i koguty; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:35 Pogoda.pl 20:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 33 - Najpiękniejsza - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Los Angeles (45) 22:00 Polonia 24 22:30 Pogoda.pl 22:45 Kalejdoskop - Big Day Live; koncert 23:45 Operacja Życie - odc. 17; cykl dokumentalny 00:15 Zacisze gwiazd - Michał Chorosiński 00:45 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 16/34; serial TVP 01:15 Plecak pełen przygód - odc. 3/13 (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Finlandia, Niemcy (1993) 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio i koguty; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:29 Pogoda.pl 02:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 33 - Najpiękniejsza; serial kryminalny TVP 03:35 Polonia 24 04:05 Pogoda.pl 04:15 Polonia w Komie - Los Angeles (45) 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 632; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:55 Kalejdoskop - Big Day Live; koncert 05:50 Zielonym do góry; magazyn ekologiczny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Łódź z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku